mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сассафлэш/Галерея/Сезоны 3-5
Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Sugarcube corner S3E3.png Академия Чудо-молний Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png Applejack singing -we'd appreciate a lot- S03E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Ponies cheering -PINKIE!- S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Гордость Пинки Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Applejack 'You sure did come on the right day' S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Ванильная пони A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png Быть Бризи непросто View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies clapping S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Прыжок веры Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Flim pointing at AJ S4E20.png Ponies smiling at Applejack S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies looking S4E20.png Pony but you gave it your stamp of approval S4E20.png Rainbowshine -are you saying you lied-- S4E20.png Ponies in shock S4E20.png Apple Bloom -how come Granny can swim again- S4E20.png Applejack -forget what you're capable of- S4E20.png Экзамен на раз, два, три! Sassaflash as Admiral Fairy Flight S4E21.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Amethyst Star trading with Sassaflash S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Rainbow carrying Fluttershy away S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski's oat burger stand S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png В плену у вдохновения The fair S4E23.png Эквестрийские игры Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Twilight looking for Spike S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Pinkie cheering -we did it!- S4E24.png Pinkie -and only by one medal- S4E24.png Applejack giving Apple Bloom a noogie S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Пятый сезон Блум и тень Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Spinning snow S5E5.png Serenity and Sassaflash closing the sunlight with clouds S5E5.png Ponies transporting the clouds S5E5.png Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png Кусочек жизни Several ponies at the bowling center S5E9.png Dr. Hooves at the bowling center S5E9.png Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky -as long as it doesn't cost any extra- S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Sweetie Drops -that's what best friends are for- S5E9.png Changeling at the Ponyville wedding S5E9.png Разрушитель вечеринки A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png В поисках утраченного знака Diamond singing -the meaning of my fall- S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png Pinkie -a big old surprise ruiner!- S5E19.png Pinkie -Right, Gummy-- S5E19.png Pinkie Pie goes back to Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Мастер страха Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png Гвоздь программы Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara singing --I had believed what I was sold-- S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Rara singing --just like the magic inside of...-- S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura --I had forgotten who I really was-- S5E24.png Coloratura --an old friend reminded me-- S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Sassaflash and Rainbowshine directing sheep S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Zecora reveals camp S5E26.png The wooded camp S5E26.png |index}} en:Sassaflash/Gallery/Seasons 3-5 Категория:Галереи персонажей